


After the Festivities

by Cross_Serene



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: An alternate take on "Performing a Pathway to the Future!". While one love ends, another begins.





	After the Festivities

When Serena was deemed the runner-up for Kalos Queen (losing that title to Aria), the three rivals of Serena who participated were at the gates with her and her three friends. Already Nini’s Smoochum was trying to give a goodbye smooch to Serena’s Pancham.

“You were so close, Serena…” Bonnie noted.

“Yeah. You all entrusted your dreams to me, but I still lost…” Serena began.

“What are you talking about?” Miette began. “From now on, we’ll take a new step forward!”

“I’ll think of all sorts of new performances to surprise everyone with!” Nini told them.

“I won’t fall behind either, Serena!” Shauna spoke up, getting everyone’s attention. “You were amazing out there. And you’re amazing even now.”

“Thanks, Shauna, but…” Serena attempted to say.

“No buts,” Shauna told her. “It’s time I finally said it. I love you, Serena. I want to be more than friends with you.”

The group looked at Shauna with surprise. Serena was red in the face, but not out of embarrassment. This was a romantic attraction, which Bonnie caught on. Ash was confused at all this. What did Shauna mean when she said she wanted to be more than friends with Serena?

Then, it sunk in for Serena. She had fallen for another person and Ash wasn’t even aware of her feelings for him.

“I…I-um, I…” she tried to respond.

Miette got the feeling that she was tongue tied, but in the end, she just let her lips curl into a smile. If she lost, she was gonna be graceful about it.

“Looks like we both lost that competition, huh?” she asked with amusement.

Ash just tilted his head in confusion. Serena just couldn’t think of a response no matter how hard she tried.

“Miette…” she finally managed to say.

Miette just chuckled.

“See you again,” she bade before walking off. “You guys take care, too!”

Her Slurpuff waved goodbye with her appendage before following Miette.

“You too, Miette,” Ash replied.

“Let’s meet again on the stage,” Nini also bade.

The green-haired Performer turned away.

“Come on, Smoochum!” she called out.

Smoochum landed a kiss on Pancham’s cheek before joining her Trainer, leaving him stunned.

“Don’t worry about a response right away!” Shauna assured her before she joined her friends. “See you then!”

“Say ‘hi’ to Tierno and Trevor for us!” Bonnie told her. “Bye-bye!”

Serena finally calmed down and waved goodbye to them.

“Let’s meet again sometime!” Clemont requested.

The moment they were gone, Serena placed a hand on her heart. What was going on with her feelings right now? First, Miette got the notion that her feelings no longer belonged to males. Serena flushed pink when she was with Aria that day. Now, Shauna had confessed to Serena and most of the others felt that her feelings were true (or so she guessed).

_‘Stupid stylish Shauna!’_  the Kalos Princess yelled mentally.


End file.
